


What's It Like Dating A Rock Star?

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rock Star AU, Rock Star Castiel, Singer Castiel, Smut, Songfic, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Castiel Novak is the sexy lead singer of rock band, Bees and Money while Dean Smith is a regular guy with a corporate job.  At first glance they seem like an unlikely pair but it works really well for them.  Dean gets asked a lot, "what's it like dating a rock star?" and he muses about the answer.Inspired by the trailer for Griffith Park





	What's It Like Dating A Rock Star?

People’s reactions when they find out that dowdy old Dean Smith, straight-laced director of sales and marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., is dating rock star extraordinaire, Castiel Novak, he of the tight leather pants and topless on-stage shenanigans, varies from people to people.

Co-workers would cringe and go, “yikes, that’s rough buddy” before they ask if he ever “worries”.  Dean would just blithely respond with, “worry about what?” and watch as they fumblingly try not to sound like they’re accusing a stranger’s boyfriend of sleeping around.

Casual music fans who are familiar with Cas’s band, Bees and Money, are mildly impressed to find out that they know someone who knows someone famous.  But many of them would curiously ask, “dude, is it true that he has to have a plate of kale chips arranged into the letters ‘CN’ at every show?”  Dean always sighs inwardly at this, and at Cas’s request, he always has to answer truthfully, which was, “Yes. Yes, he does.  It’s very important to him.”

(In truth, if Cas ever found out a venue failed to fulfil this demand, he and his bandmates would trash the dressing room without mercy.  In even deeper truth, the reason for this clause in their band’s contract rider is to test whether a show’s promoter had thoroughly read it, including its extensive requirements regarding electrical availability at the local venue and stage construction details.  Bees and Money’s shows are extravagant, with elaborate light work and effects, and the safety of everyone involved is Cas’s main concern.  If the kale chips are not provided within the exact specifics, It’s fair to suspect that the promoter hasn’t paid attention to the rest of the contract and they’ll need to do an extensive line check for everyone’s safety.  Unfortunately, Rolling Stone had gotten wind of this story and made it viral, so now every venue in the States is aware of this particular “diva demand” and could fulfil it even without reading the entire contract rider carefully.  Cas is currently trying to come up with something even more outlandish to demand.  He particularly liked Dean’s joked suggestion of a portrait of his face made out of skittles.)

Dean’s neighbours’ seventeen-year-old daughter had gone absolutely _ballistic_ when she saw them jogging in the neighbourhood one morning after Cas had spent the night at Dean’s house.  She was almost in tears as she stammered her way through telling Cas how much his songs had helped her cope with high school and how she wouldn’t be here today without his music.  Cas had been genuinely touched at the sentiment and agreed to take a photo with her.  She thrust her phone at Dean, who grinned as he took a picture of Cas putting his arm around the girl with a wide, gummy smile.  Dean wondered if her friends would actually believe she met _the_ Castiel Novak, he of the raspy vocals growling filthy hot lyrics, when really she looked like she had just met Cas, her neighbour’s goofy boyfriend who jogs wearing plaid shorts and electric blue sneakers, and has Air Pods sticking out of his ears.

Despite the varying reactions people give Dean, the question that always seems to come up time and time again is, “what’s it like dating a famous rock star?” and Dean always has trouble answering.  Does he tell the truth, or does he tell them what they want to hear?  He knows that they think there’s a story there.  If you looked up the word ‘boring’ in the dictionary, you’d probably find Dean’s head shot from the Sandover website there, complete with his suspenders, perfectly knotted brightly-coloured tie, and a Bluetooth headset perched on his pointy ear.  He drives a Prius to work, drinks something called a ‘Master Cleanse’ every day, and plays golf on the weekend with Sam from IT.  Meanwhile, his boyfriend croons songs about sex and rips his shirt off on stage in front of a roaring crowd of thousands vying for his attention. 

Castiel Novak is sin personified when he takes the stage.  His lean muscles ripple and glisten with sweat as he gyrates sinuously to the sensual beat set by drummer, Anna, and bass player, Meg.  He leans over and practically grinds on guitarist, Balthazar, as he rips out the snarling bridge.  Castiel’s unkempt, dark hair falls over his kohl-smoked blue eyes as he tosses his head back and forth, losing himself in the music and the energy the crowd feeds him.  If you looked at vanilla-flavoured Dean Smith, you would never believe this sex-god is his boyfriend.

Similarly, if you listen to the licentious way sex-god Castiel describes his lovers in his songs, you would never believe that the person he’s singing about is vanilla-flavoured Dean Smith.

 

_Don't be aroused by my confession_

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption_

_I know Christ is comin', and so am I_

_And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_

 

Dean had met Castiel at a music club downtown where he was playing wingman for his best friend, Charlie.  Bees and Money were one of the bands playing there and Dean had been mesmerized by the lead singer’s beautiful voice and captivating stage presence.  Castiel hadn’t failed to notice the man avidly watching him and threw him a wink, even as he continued to seduce the rest of the crowd with his throaty vocalizations. 

After their set ended and another band took the stage, Castiel had found Dean at the bar, nursing a beer after Charlie had successfully found herself a lady friend to grind on on the dancefloor.  Hellos led to flirtatious touches, which led to dancing, which led to dancing and kissing with a bonus of even bolder wandering touches.  One of them whispered, “wanna get out of here?” and the other took the former’s hand and dragged them out of the club.  An unfortunate cab driver bore witness to several minutes of heavy making out and breathy moans before Dean fumbles to slot his key to unlock his front door while Castiel plastered his body to Dean’s back, mouth hot on his neck and hands pulling at his waist to grind against Castiel’s hard dick.  They fucked through the night, exchanged kisses and phone numbers over breakfast, and promised to keep in touch.

Bees and Money toured the country through most of the year, opening for some big names while trying to inflate their own.  When Castiel was in town, his bed was Dean’s memory foam, where they make the memories that fuel the band’s songs.  They tried to keep it casual, only picking up their relationship when they’re both in town.  But sometimes Dean wakes up to find Cas watching him while he picks softly on a guitar, a stirring melody he would hear again months later, the first time he hears Bees and Money play on the radio.  At some point, Cas blurts out “I love you” while he’s balls deep in Dean, fucking him so good that he feels the rapturous confession get sucked out of him as he spills his orgasm into Dean’s tight body.  Dean gasps into Cas’s mouth and takes it, grips at Cas’s shoulders as his clenching hole milks Cas for all he’s got.

_He'll suck you dry, and still you'll cry, to be back in his bosom, to do it again_

_He'll make you weep and moan and cry, to be back in his bosom, to do it again_

 

Bees and Money’s big break resulted in a World Tour that lasted over a year.  They were interspersed with time off of course, but they were few and far between, and Cas spends them sleeping off the jet lag and exhaustion.  Strangely, it works to their benefit with Cas asleep most of the time when Dean’s at work, then making dinner in time for Dean’s return home or singing to him as he gives him a back rub on the days Zachariah Adler is riding Dean’s ass about some deadline or another. 

“Aren’t you my good little wifey?” Dean jokes as he melts under Cas’s strong hands.  Cas bites his meaty shoulder in retaliation, and they wrestle playfully for a few minutes before turning it into naked wrestling with moaning and orgasms.

Dean gets along relatively well with Cas’s bandmates.  He balked a little when Anna hit on him the first time they met but she let it go with a laugh when Cas curled a possessive arm around Dean’s waist as he glared at her.  Meg likes to get handsy with Cas in front of Dean particularly to rile him up but Cas just sweetly kisses the scowl off Dean’s face to remind him for whom he only has eyes.  Balthazar seems to be most suited for the rock star lifestyle.  He and their manager, Gabriel, often throw lavish parties overflowing with decadent food and gorgeous supermodels.  Cas hates appearing at those things and if he could get away with it, he much prefers blowing them off to snuggle with Dean on the couch watching crime documentaries.

Dean introduces Cas to his best friends, Charlie the spitfire private investigator, Sam the towering puppy from Sandover’s IT department, and Benny the burly owner of a Cajun restaurant near Dean’s workplace.  Charlie and Sam take an instant liking to Cas, finding his slight awkwardness endearing and are not at all weirded out by his unconventional job.  Benny is wary at first, though warms up to him soon enough when it became clear how devoted Cas is to Dean. 

Cas spends the majority of his time in close quarters with roadies and his band mates, mostly interacting with everyone around him in a work capacity.  As close as he is with Anna, Meg, and Balthazar, the pressure of their jobs and the close proximity to each other day in and day out when they’re tour becomes grating after a while and Cas finds himself yearning for some alone time, despite hating being lonely.  Spending time with Dean and his friends in the Roadhouse is so exhilarating in its normalcy, just regular people hanging out.  As much as Cas loves his music, his band, his fans, and all the fast-paced high energy that comes with it, Cas loves Dean more, loves the life they have together in its slowness, its wholesomeness.  He misses Dean terribly when he’s away.

As Cas reviews the contract for a second album and another tour, he realizes that he now has the power to leverage a schedule that adjusts to his and Dean’s, rather than the other way around.  After dinner, he and Dean sit down and figure out when Dean can take a vacation leave and they spend two weeks visiting all the places Cas went on tour and never got to really see, to rediscover those cities and each other’s bodies.

 

_(Pray) Til I go blind, (pray) Cause nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' to stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviours and saints, devils and heathens alike_

_He'll eat you alive_

 

Dean doesn’t go to any of Bees and Money’s shows.  He doesn’t accompany Castiel to the VMA’s, or the Grammy’s.  They go out in public like normal couples do, but Cas is virtually unrecognizable without his eyeliner and wearing baggy trench coats or Dean’s flannels.  Neither of them are on social media, and while Bees and Money has an Instagram account, it’s mostly for band-related posts and Dean makes no appearance (although if one looks closely, the Instagram photo of all the band members having brunch together contains Dean’s blurry reflection in Castiel’s sunglasses as the one taking the picture).  Cas understands the sentiment.  Being thrust in the limelight was overwhelming for him and he values the modicum of privacy he has with Dean.

As a result, Dean and Cas keep their work lives somewhat separate.  One day, however, Cas is pleasantly surprised that Dean announces that he wants to visit the set where he’s filming the band’s latest music video.  It’s another song inspired by Dean (or specifically, his sexual prowess) and Cas has often joked that Dean should star in their videos.  “People won’t think you’re my boyfriend,” Cas had insisted over breakfast one morning.  “You’re so unfairly good-looking that they’d just think you’re some random model we hired.” Dean had just shook his head good-naturedly, kissed his boyfriend on the cheek with a mumbled “love you” and left for work.

Dean arrives early in the evening just in time for the last shot of filming.  The set is a warehouse made to look like a throne room with a gothic aesthetic.  There are dozens of extras milling around, scantily clad in tight leather clothing and adorned with fake tattoos and piercings.  Despite being the person wearing the most clothes in the room, Dean felt severely underdressed in his frumpy sweater vest and slacks.  Cas is already in costume when he greets Dean, shirtless with dark grey leather pants that was so tight, it looked painted on.  With the way the material molded so closely to Cas’s muscular thighs and delectable ass, it was obvious that the man had nothing on underneath.  The smoked out eyeliner around his lash line brought out the brilliant blue of his eyes and there was the tiniest hint of lip gloss on his plush lips.  Dean forgets all about feeling underdressed as he takes in Castiel’s state of relative undress.  His mouth is dry as he appreciatively eyes his boyfriend’s body.

Cas smirks when he notices Dean’s attention.  He leans in close to murmur in Dean’s ear, “down, boy.  We’ll have time to play later.”  He kisses Dean softly on the cheek and says in a normal voice, “come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Dean groans as he lets Cas take his hand and drag him to first meet the director, an unassuming-looking young man named Kevin, who Cas insists has “the best visions.  He’s like a prophet”, then some of the extras.  Dean waves hi to Meg, Anna, and Balthazar, who are milling around their instruments, discussing with the AD where the cameras will be and how they’ll move. 

Before long, Cas is called on set and everyone moves into first position.  Dean takes a seat a few feet behind Kevin and watches the screen as Cas takes his place on the throne in the centre of the room, slouching on it with one leg propped on the armrest, thighs spread open to draw the audience’s eyes to the bulge on his crotch.  The music starts and Cas fixes the camera with a sultry stare as he mouths the words to his song. 

_Jesus is risen, it's no surprise_

_Even he would martyr his momma to ride to hell between those thighs_

 

One of the extras, a young man, a boy, really, who looked barely out of his teens, dressed in nothing but black glittery go-go shorts and a heavy-looking ornate cross on a chain, saunters into view on the screen ass-first and straddles one of Castiel’s thick thighs.  Castiel pays him no mind, continuing to seduce the camera lens with his heated gaze and crooning voice, even as the boy in his lap runs a hand down his bare chest and swivels his hips to the music.  After a few lines, Castiel turns to the boy, grabbing his perky ass through the thin, skimpy shorts, the camera zooming in to capture the way Castiel leans in to nip at the boy’s bottom lip.

_The pressure is building, at the base of my spine_

_If I gotta sin to see him again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie_

 

Dean feels a mixture of arousal and jealousy curl in his stomach.  It’s so unbelievably hot to see his Cas unleash the sex god in him.  But at the same time, he feels an urge to rip the jailbait off of his boyfriend’s lap and take his place.  Dean imagines accepting Cas’s offer to star as his boy-toy in his music video, picturing himself wearing next to nothing as he gyrates on Castiel’s lap in front of everyone.  He flushes as he imagines people’s eyes on him, watching as Castiel shows everyone how much Dean belongs to him.

They do the take a couple more times, running pretty much the same concept, the boy giving Castiel a lap dance which he ignores at first before claiming him in some way.  The two of them give slightly different performances every time under Kevin’s careful direction and soon he calls cut and announces that it’s a wrap.  Dean watches as Cas drops the sex-god façade and laughs good-naturedly with the boy as he climbs off his lap. 

After Cas, Meg, Anna, and Balthazar thank the cast and crew for a job well done, Dean grabs Cas before he can change and wipe off his makeup.  He drags him into his empty dressing room and pushes him against the door as soon as it closes, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth possessively.

 

_He'll make you cry, I'll sell my soul, to be back in his bosom_

_Gladly now please suck me dry_

_And still you'll cry, to be back in his bosom, to do it again_

 

“You were so fucking hot, baby,” Dean murmurs against Cas’s mouth.  “But you already know that don’t you.  Fuck, you got everyone to want you.  That’s what you do, huh?”  Cas grunts and bucks his hips as Dean palms the hard dick straining against the confines of his tight leather pants.  “You get hard knowing everyone out there wants you to fuck them?”

“No, just you,” Cas hisses, the pressure on his dick aching and wonderful.  “The way you were watching me.  Makes me wanna- _ah!_ ” Cas moans as their clothed aching cocks rub against each other, Dean’s mouth latching on his neck.  “I wanna make you want me.”

“Mmm, I do want you, baby.  I wanted you so bad.  I wanted to let you take me right there, use me up in front of everyone, in front of the cameras.  I want everyone to know that only I get to have this gorgeous cock.”  Dean drops to his knees and mouths at the bulge of Cas’s crotch, grabbing his ass to keep him still.  “You like the idea of me sucking you off while you sit on your throne like a king?”

Cas groans and digs his fingers into Dean’s short hairs.  Dean unzips Cas’s tight pants to find that he correctly guessed that Cas isn’t wearing underwear.  Cas’s hard cock bobs in front of Dean’s face and Dean leans in to lick a wet stripe up the underside of the shaft.  Cas hisses as Dean looks up at him from under his eyelashes and holds eye contact as he runs his tongue all over Cas’s cock.  Dean wraps his lips around the cockhead and Cas throws his head back in bliss at the warm, wet heat engulfing his dick.  Dean works his mouth hot, fast, and filthy, and Cas can’t hold in his moans, the pleasure mounting higher and higher through the wonderful suction of Dean’s mouth. 

Cas’s hands grip tighter into Dean’s hair, hips making shuddery jerking movements as he comes down Dean’s throat with a shout.  Cas is sure everyone outside can hear him get his brains sucked out of his dick but he doesn’t care.  He’s the rock star here.  If anyone is entitled to receive mind-blowing head in his dressing room by a hot-as-fuck groupie, it would be him.

 

_(Pray) Til I go blind, (pray) Cause nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' to stay in his arms just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviours and saints, devils and heathens alike_

_He'll eat you alive_

 

Afterwards, Dean is invited to the wrap party at Gabriel’s rental penthouse.  The place is packed with attractive people, who all do much more glamourous things than being a corporate drone like Dean.  As much as Dean loves his job, he can’t help but notice the way these people’s eyes tend to glaze over when he answers questions about what he does for a living.  He wonders if they expected him to be a hot-shot music producer or a fellow musician or an underwear model at the very least, considering he managed to land someone like Cas.  He wonders if he comes across as a disappointment to them, not having lived up to Cas’s rock star figure. 

A nerdy-looking musician was telling Cas about the one time he had gotten stoned with a member of a royal family and accidentally cut himself on the cheek while they were messing around with some ceremonial swords.  Cas laughs and responds with the equally scandalous tale of Dean yelping when he pricked himself on a thorn when pruning the rose bush in their garden.  Dean would have been embarrassed but Cas was looking up at him with obvious adoration in his playful blue eyes and Dean just smiles along.  To his credit, nerdy-musician-man somehow thinks that being able to have a garden is the coolest thing ever and he and Cas launch into an animated discussion about bee-keeping and the merits of organic produce.

Dean also officially meets Alfie, the guy who had spent the day gyrating half-naked on Dean’s boyfriend.  Alfie says he’s twenty –four, and he looks a lot different fully clothed in dark jeans and a button-down.  Dean feels a little silly about his earlier bout of jealousy because now that he’s met him properly, he can see that Alfie’s so obviously straight.  Cas also shows no signs of attraction even as he lets out a friendly laugh when Alfie regales them about disastrous tales from his previous auditions. 

When Alfie excuses himself to get a drink, Dean pulls Cas close and snuffles into his hair.

Cas closes his eyes, smiling, as he feels himself get pulled in closer into his boyfriend’s embrace.  “What’s that for?” he asks.

“I just love you,” Dean says softly, nosing at Cas’s neck and inhales the sweet scent of his soap.  

Cas turns around to loop his arms around Dean’s neck and kisses him.  Dean’s hands tighten around Cas’s waist as he presses closer to deepen the kiss.  They make out for a bit and no one pays them much attention.  Dean is pretty sure that guy in the corner is doing lines off a girl’s tits so it’s not like a little kissing is the most exciting thing happening in the room.  He’s also pretty sure everyone in the party finds him boring at this point.

“You don’t think I’m boring, do you?” Dean asks Cas as they break their kiss.

Cas pulls away and looks Dean in the eyes.  “Of course not.  Why?”  he says, looking surprised. 

“I ain’t exactly the most interesting person here,” Dean answers, giving his boyfriend a slightly self-deprecating grin.

“Dean,” Cas breathes, surging forward to embrace Dean tightly in his arms, head buried in Dean’s chest.  “You’re the most important person in my life.  You don’t need to be anything more or less than what you already are.”

Dean chuckles as he tightens his hold around Cas’s waist and kissing the top of his head.  Cas always has a way with words, it must be the writer in him.

Cas squeezes him once more and pulls back to grin at his boyfriend, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.  “I’m bored of this party.  Wanna go somewhere more exciting?”

Dean and Cas bid a hasty goodbye to their host before climbing into Dean’s Impala and heading home.  Cas is plastered to Dean’s side the whole time he’s driving, mouth leaving hot kisses on Dean’s neck, and hands teasing the insides of his thighs, roving higher and higher until they start palming at Dean’s crotch.  Dean grits his teeth as he tries to concentrate on keeping his Baby on the road even as Cas’s clever hands coax him into aching hardness.

“Baby, you’re gonna kill us,” Dean growls, but Cas only answers with a soft moan right into Dean’s ear, sending a pleasurable zing up his spine.

 

_My pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding_

_The pressure is so overwhelming and building_

_So steady now freddy; I'm ready to blow_

_What is he, what is he, what is he waiting for?_

 

Dean has Cas pinned on their bed, sitting backwards on his chest and sucking Cas’s cock deep into his warm mouth.  Behind him, Cas kneads at Dean’s ass cheeks, spreading them open to reveal the dark pink furl of his hole.  Cas groans at the sight, tugging at Dean’s hips to bury his face in Dean’s ass.  Dean yelps as he feels Cas’s tongue prodding wetly at his hole, Cas’s stubble prickling at the sensitive skin between his cheeks.  Dean moans around Cas’s cock, the vibrations making Cas growl, “Mmm, you like that don’t you” and eat out his lover with renewed vigour.

Cas picks up the lube from their bedside, slicks up a finger, and slides it into Dean’s tight hole.  Cas continues sucking and licking at the rim as he fingers Dean slowly, sliding in a second finger to scissor him open.  Cas grazes Dean’s prostate, making him gasp, Cas’s hard cock falling out of his mouth.  Dean is panting helplessly against Cas’s cock, tongue occasionally darting out to lick up the shaft, but mostly he’s driven too crazy by the feel of Cas’s fingers and tongue lapping at his hole to really blow him properly. 

“Turn around, let me see you bounce on my dick,” Cas urges Dean up and helps him turn over to straddle Cas’s hips, facing each other.  Dean leans forward and captures Cas’s mouth in a filthy kiss, Cas’s hands caressing his sides before coming to rest on Dean’s ass, fingers slipping into his lube-slick hole, thrusting in and out a few times.  “Mmm, you ready to take me, baby?”

Dean reaches behind him to grasp at Cas’s cock and guides it inside his hole.  He sits up to take Cas fully to the hilt, gasping at the feeling of fullness, Cas’s girth pulling at his insides deliciously. 

“Fuck, Dean, you feel amazing,” Cas moans, hands gripping on to Dean’s waist, guiding his swiveling hips as Dean gets used to the stretch.  Dean lifts up his ass and slams it back down, starting to ride Cas in a tantalizing pace.  The tight grip of Dean’s hole feels unbelievable pulling at Cas’s cock with each bounce of Dean’s hips.  “You take my cock so good in your hungry little hole.  Wanna see you fuck yourself until you come, baby.  God, you look so sexy, so hot for me.”

Dean really does look amazing like this, eyes closed in bliss, luscious lips parted as breathy moans and helpless whimpers escape his throat.  There’s a blush spreading down his chest, bringing out the freckles on his smooth skin, the muscles of his abdomen flexing and contracting as his body undulates on Cas’s lap.  Cas feels like he’s on fire, like the sight of his beautiful lover pleasuring himself on Cas’s cock will be seared into his mind forever.

 

_(Pray) Pray til I go blind_

_(Pray) Pray cause no one ever survives_

Cas’s voice is driving Dean crazy, murmuring filthy praises on how hot Dean looks riding him, how hot he’ll look when he comes, fucking himself on his cock, taking his pleasure like a slut.  Castie's voice is capable of whipping a crowd into a frenzied, quivering mass, the same way it enraptures Dean into a writhing mess, moving his body sinuously to the music of the gravelly dirty talk spilling from that plush mouth.  Dean moans as he works his hips harder, impaling himself desperately on Cas’s huge dick again and again, angling his hips so that the blunt head of Cas’s cock rubs against his prostate, the wonderful pressure in his groin building higher and higher. 

“Cas, touch me,” Dean gasps, and as soon as Cas curls a hand around Dean’s aching cock, stripping it in a rhythm that matches the beat of Dean’s ass drumming on Cas’s lap, Dean comes with a shout, spurting all over Cas’s chest and the hand gripping his cock. 

Cas’s fingers dig into the curve of Dean’s waist, soiled hand smearing come on his skin, slamming him down onto his cock as he thrusts up hard.  Cas bounces Dean on his cock like a rag doll, Dean moaning helplessly as his lover uses his body to chase his pleasure.  Cas fucks up into him mercilessly, grunting rhythmically like he’s composing a new melody.  Cas stiffens when he climaxes, spilling his come into Dean’s channel, letting out a low groan that sounds like the most beautiful song Dean has ever heard. 

_Prayin' to stay in his arms just to die longer_

_Saviours and saints, devils and heathens alike_

_He'll eat you alive_

 

They’re both sticky as they come down from their high.  After a cursory wipe down, Dean rests his head on Cas’s torso, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes heavily from exertion, ear pressed against Cas’s ribs, listening to the racing drum of his heart as it gradually returns to its normal rate.  The tips of Cas’s fingers caress lightly at Dean’s bare back, his lips pressing kisses into Dean’s hair.  “I love you, Dean,” Cas murmurs into the kiss.

“Love you too,” Dean mumbles, eyes already fluttering closed in sleepy contentment.  He feels warm and safe and loved, held in Cas’s strong arms, their breaths mingling together, their hearts beating as one.

What’s it like dating a rock star?  It feels like this.

**Author's Note:**

> • This fic is inspired by the trailer for Griffith Park, the unreleased 2011 movie where Misha plays a rock star and it features him singing with his real voice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uecnFCiELUA
> 
> • The lyrics included in this fic is from a song called Rev 22:20 by Puscifer from the Underworld Soundtrack. I love this song. It’s superhot and I feel like the imagery is fitting for a Supernatural AU. I did change the pronouns though to make it more appropriate for a song that Cas has written about Dean. Seriously, check out this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4d4yB-cm6E
> 
> • The thing about the kale chips is inspired by Van Halen’s famous contract clause about demanding M&Ms but absolutely no brown ones. http://ultimateclassicrock.com/david-lee-roth-van-halen-brown-mms-rule/
> 
> • The nerdy-looking musician that Dean and Cas talk to at the party is based off of Ed Sheeran and the story of how Princess Beatrice was “prank-knighting” James Blunt and accidentally sliced open Ed's cheek. https://www.thesun.co.uk/tvandshowbiz/2272192/princess-beatrice-slices-open-ed-sheerans-face-with-a-sword-while-attempting-to-knight-james-blunt-as-party-prank-goes-wrong/
> 
> Le sigh, i just realized i made Dean have both a Prius and the Impala so let's just pretend the Prius is for the weekdays facing traffic during his commute to work while the Impala is for romantic weekend dates with cas 


End file.
